Horrorwing.
Horrorwing is a book written by Dan J. Hawkins. It is the twelth book in the Hawcross series and is set in a fictional reality. The book focuses on TANK and the whole of Hawcross as they do battle with a new threat. Focussing mainly of the S.C.C. (Second Chance Criminals) Unit and their leader Rex Lincoln, this book plays out as an introduction to the latter Vile Trilogy that follows. Synopsis Space Travel, an activity not attempted by the Human Race since their arrival on Hawcross over 300 years ago. After the dream hass once again been realized, the American Government send the S.C.C. to Hawcross' Moon, Chaybex to rescue a group of Explorers who have gone dark five months prior. However, on Chaybex, the S.C.C. awaken an Ancient Alien Force simply known as Horrorwing. Travelling back to Hawcross with the news, the Vile Terrorist Group intercept the news and set their sights on Horrorwing and his potential. Returning home, Vile issue an assault against both the American and British Governments, threatening to unleash Horrorwing and his powers against Hawcross in an all out War for dominance. Plot Hawcross has given permission for a Team of Explorers to make the dangerous trip across Sea to the long isolated Japan. Upon reaching the Country they find a vast lifeless land with no sign of any citizen nor even animal. The Team discover a small meadow scattered with bones, in the midst an old water fountain. One of the team, Giles Swanson pulls a single drop and drinks it, suddenly changing and becoming disfigured and insane, he begins to slaughter his friends. The last two manage to knock him out. Now over a month later and TANK have dispatched the S.C.C. (Second Chance Criminals) Unit by Helicopter to rescue the Explorers when they are informed they have become shipwrecked on the Coast of Japan. The S.C.C. reach the ship and find Giles inside locked in a cage. Giles is now referring to himself as "Hellface" and claims that the Japanese infected him with something and that the rest of his Team are being held prisoner in the Meadow. Rex Lincoln and Jerry Barbera lead Hellface down to the Meadow where he tries to drink from the Fountain again. Rex manages to throw him into a nearby Cave where they begin to chase him. In the Cave; Hellface accidentally awakens a large muscular Humanoid baring a large Wolf-like head. The creature identifies himself as Horrorwing and begins to use magic and brute force against all three. Meanwhile, Izzy Bragg has discovered an old man who tells her about Horrorwing and that he was Riley Bates; an American CIA who was spying on Japan during the Owver's Occupation of Earth. It is revealed he discovered the Japaneese Government were planning on using the Fountain as a means of Dark Magic to kill the Owvers. They tested it on Riley which transformed him into a "God" where he tore Japan apart with an army he created. He was eventually defeated and thrown into the Cave where an enchantment forbid him from leaving without someone giving him permission to do so. Japan remained locked down from the rest of the world where the people just starved and died. Izzy rushes to the Cave to prevent Rex from provoking Horrorwing where they leave Japan in their Helicopter accompanied by Hellface and the old man. Back in Hawcross at TANK HQ, the S.C.C. report to their superiors where they explain what has happened. Meanwhile, the Terrorist Organization Vile have been bugging TANK and learn of Horrorwing. They make the trip where they make a deal with Horrorwing and unleash him so that he may be their new super power against Hawcross. He quickly begins to raise his Army and employs Vile to make the first moe against TANK. Vile send out a group of men all wearing Skull Masks to assassinate TANK and Government Officials. The men are led by a tall muscular man with pale white skin and what appears to be a Lion's Mane around his neck. After several assassinations, Rex is sent to rescue British Primeminister Joe Reiley and transport him to TANK HQ. After fleeing capture through the streets of London, Rex and Joe are ambushed by the Skull Men whome Rex valiantly fights off but is badly injured. While engaging in a car chase, Rex realizes the car is about to be driven off of a bridge so quickly kicks Joe out of the car and is rammed into a lake. The Skull Men check the car only for Rex to attack them but is beaten nearly to death. Joe then bravley jumps into the Lake and begins to fight off the Men, pulls Rex out of the car and blows it up, evading capture. He then stays with Rex until they are rescued. Back at TANK and Rex is recovering when he thanks Joe for saving his life, Joe replies he did the same for him. TANK is then taken over by the Government Emergency Agency. The G.E.A. is supervised by Dominic Simms who unknown to TANK is teh Director of Vile who have just infiltrated TANK. After revealing his identity, Dominic has several TANK Officials murdered and captures Teddy Conway. Teddy is taken to a Vile Base where he is tortured for information on Hellface's location to which Teddy refuses to even speak. Meanwhile Hellface had overheard Vile and reveals the deception to Bobby Tango and Izzy Bragg who then storm into Vile House and rescue Teddy and transfer him to a TANK Safehouse. Dominic is then visited by the Skull masked man and Disdain who begin to threaten Dominic if he doesn't stop failing. At the TANK Safehouse, the Government learn that Horrorwing is grouping togeather his Army and intends to march them against Hawcross. The S.C.C. is tasked with transported Hellface to a Government Laboratory in the Amazon Rainforrest where they hope Professor Franklin Braff can determine an antidote in his blood that could take away Horrorwing's powers. Former Juggernaut; Drake Butcher is appointed to supervise the S.C.C. As they are being air dropped into the Amazon, they are suddenly ambushed by Disdain and several Vile Enforcers who begins chase to the S.C.C. Disdain corners Izzy and Hellface but is thwarted by Austin Jarvis whome Disdain shoots in the shoulder. Before he can kill him however he is tackeld by Drake who engages in a brutal brawl with Disdain. Jerry eventually breaks up the fight and floors Disdain, allowing the two to escape. Izzy and Austin get Hellface to teh Lab which is then put into defence mode while the rest of the team escape on a Boat. Disdain meanwhile awakens and murders three of his Enforcers, ordering the rest to infiltrate the Laboratory. While thinking they are atleast partly safe, the S.C.C. are suddenly ambushed by the Skull Men in a Helicopter who drop one of Horrorwing's Minions onto the Boat who nearly kills the team but Drake manages to kill it. Rex meanwhile manages to hijack the Helicopter while the rest fo teh team remove the Skull Men from it and fly it back to Hawcross. While returnign to Hawcross the S.C.C. is given false information over their Radio to get to the White House in Washington DC. When there they are again ambushed by dozens of Vile Enforcers who have been trying to infiltrate the White House to kill President Clay Flanders. Escaping death, the S.C.C. is rescued by several American Soldiers who get the team into the White House. While inside they meet with Flanders and begins fighting off the Vile Enforcers. However when the building is over run by Vile, they make their escape through a window, however Disdain snipers Drake in the back, badly injuring him, but fails to kill him. They get abck to teh Helicopter and make their way back to London to get to the TANK Safehouse. Meanwhile at the Laboratory, Franklin is proceeding with operations on Hellface discovering that his blood is infact poisonous. Izzy and Austin at this time slowly begin to fall in love. Later when Hellface discovers that Franklin intends to kill him to use his blood, he tries multiple times to kill him. He soon escapes into the Jungle where Franklin chases after him. When the S.C.C. arrive back in London, they see the streets over run with Horrorwing's Minions as they begins attacking civillians in the streets. Flanders orders his saftey second priority and that the S.C.C. deal with the situation. Rex, Jerry and Drake all drop into the streets and begin fighting off the Minions. Bobby remains in the Helicopter and sees Flanders taken back to TANK Safehouse. Flanders then begins to order that TANK Soldiers take to teh streets to back up Rex and his team. TANK refuse but are forced to when Joe Reiley backs up Flanders. Hiding in buildings, Rex and his team are eventually backed up by TANK Soldiers and the British Army. During the midst of the battle, Drake forces Rex get to saftey along with the other while he remains behind and hold of the enemy. Meanwhile, Disdain has entered the battle and orders his Enforcers to kill Drake. Valiantly fighting his last fight, Drake is killed by Disdain. Before he dies, Drake learns that Vile had been bugging them and reports this to Rex on his Radio. TANK manage to fight off all of the Vile Enforcers, Teddy even takes a strike at Disdain, managing to drive his car off of a Bridge, effectivley taking him out of the Fight. Meanwhile in the Amazon, after Hellface has cut off the power and almost murdered Franklin, he sets his gaze on Izzy. Before he can kill her however, he is murdered by Austin who impales him on a Pole, injuring himself. Gathering his blood, Franklin tells Izzy that Hellface's blood might be able to kill Horrorwing if injected into him. Izzy and Austin travel to Japan to attempt to end the conflict, TANK decide to strike Horrorwing and his minions in Japan before giving them a chance to send more forces to Hawcross. In an epic fire fight, the S.C.C. join TANK against Vile. Meanwhile Izzy and Austin arrive, Izzy rushing through the Battlefield to get entry to Hawcross in his Throne Room. Rex seeing her in danger manages to to save her life, even admitting he down right loves her. Rex gets into the Throne Room with Hellface's Blood but is dealt a brutal beating from Horrorwing who dominates him in battle. Teddy also sneeks into the room, getting a hold of the Blood, saves Rex's life and injects it into Horrorwing who slowly starts to stiffen and decay, dropping down dead. Horrorwing's minions all fall down like their master, TANK becoming victorious. In the aftermath of the Battle, Rex thanks Teddy who is to be given a Medal for his acts of Courage, however the Hawcross Government refuse this and state the whole thing is to covered up, Rex becoming infuriated attacks several Secret Service who in turn Characters and Look-Alikes *Rex Lincoln - Jake Gyllenhall *Bobby Tango - Cillian Murphy *Jerry Barbera - Jack O'Connell *Drake Butcher - Denzel Washington *Austin Jarvis - Michael Fassbender *Izzy Bragg - Mila Kunis *Franklin Braff - Anthony Mackie *Dominic Simms - Robert Downey Jr. *Disdain - Hugo Weaving *Horrorwing - Willem Dafore *Hooded Man - Ron Pearlman *Teddy Conway - Mark Strong *Freddie Swanson - Sam Rockwell *Joe Riley - Gary Oldman *Clay Flanders - Tom Hanks